Orthopaedic implants or prostheses are implanted in patients by orthopaedic surgeons to, for example, correct or otherwise alleviate bone and/or soft tissue loss, trauma damage, and/or deformation of the bone(s) of the patients. Over time, the position of the orthopaedic prosthesis may change. For example, the orthopaedic prosthesis may migrate from the original implant location and/or subside into the supporting bony anatomy. In some cases, migration of the orthopaedic prosthesis may be an early indicator of implant loosening. As such, post-operative monitoring of the position of the orthopaedic prosthesis may provide an indication of potential difficulties that may develop over time.